


Things left unsaid

by levy120



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Big Hurt/Awkward Comfort, Gen, Hyper Angst, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, please mind the warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levy120/pseuds/levy120
Summary: Everyone wanted the note to be important...Or: What if Quirin did not survive the amber?
Relationships: Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 135





	Things left unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I was talking with a friend who, like a lot of people I know, was still upset about the note Quirin had left not really having led up to anything. While I understand the creative choices the crew made, Quirin being around and having that conversation with Varian did make it a worthless red-herring.  
> This then led to the question of whether Varian’s redemption would have even worked if Quirin wound up not making it. And the result of that particular train of thought is what I’d like to present you here.

It was good to see Varian smile again.

Like the sun coming up after a long, stormy night. Rapunzel remained where she was as she watched the boy running up to his father, the strange amber finally having dissolved around the older man.

…But something was wrong.

Very, very wrong. 

Rapunzel felt it in the air like a weight pressing down on her. The moment when Varian's relieved laughter morphed into hiccuping sobs and she saw his fingers clench into the fur of Quirin's coat. The strain on the fabric pronounced his iron grip and when Varian turned to bury his head in the man's chest, revealing the rivulets of tears streaming down his face, Rapunzel had to avert her eyes.

The realization crashed into her like a wave of icy water taking her under. She felt like she was drowning suddenly, so helpless and immediately scolded herself for being selfish as a fresh wail reminded her of Varian's own misery.

She had to do something... but she did not know what. She felt frozen in place and all she could do was to stay...

She didn't know how long it had taken before Varian's cries had calmed down at least somewhat. He was still hiccuping and struggling for air, and to Rapunzel, it felt very much like he simply had no more tears to give. Her remaining presence had begun to feel like she was intruding on something private.

Yet, in the same way, a dread that had settled in her gut made her fear for Varian if she were to leave him alone now.

Silence weighed over them when Rapunzel shifted for the first time, getting up from her spot on the ground with unease. Weary eyes considered Varian, the boy having nuzzled himself into the weight of the body before him, large arms listlessly hung from his shoulder.

She glanced at the door, considering her options for a moment before her eyes fell back upon the young boy unbidden.

“Varian.” 

Rapunzel had barely recognized her own voice. It had come out like a breath, not even a whisper. In a way, she’d been afraid he might even pick up on it in the first place, but in the silence, the name had rung clear. 

Still, Varian didn’t seem to react at first. He sat quietly for a while until eventually, he shifted. In the nothing, Rapunzel heard the sound of a heavy gulp, but he did not say anything.

Apprehension gripped her, a strange, old fear resurfacing. Dark memories she’d rather keep buried away. She steeled herself for his response, expecting him to snap at her or blame her again, considering that despite all their efforts they had still wound up too late... 

But none of that happened. 

“I’m…” she started, not standing the silence, her own voice weak and frail and she bit her lip for a second to not burst into tears herself. If anything she had to be strong for Varian. “I’m so sorry.” 

She felt like she’d said that a lot lately. And she’d always meant it, even if the words began to sound hollow to her own ears. Rapunzel wanted to supply more, but in the same vein, she didn’t want to prod at the open, pulsing wound. 

Varian shifted on the spot. Anxious for his response Rapunzel held her breath and could pick up on her friend’s own ragged breathing. If he’d lash out at her again, she’d take it. 

“I know,” was his weak reply, and Rapunzel felt her shoulders sag. His answer had left her both relieved and despondent. 

She wanted to ask what he’d meant but found herself tongue-tied. She wanted to reach out for him but found herself glued to the spot. 

“Princess,” his voice tore her from her own uncertainty, “I did not help you because I expected anything from you.” 

She could tell he tried hard not to stutter or choke on the words and Rapunzel felt it like a slap to her face. Her own eyes brimmed with new tears.

Of course, he’d helped her because it was the right thing to do. He was trying so hard to atone and do better and she felt shameful for thinking anything else of him. 

“I- I knew that-” Varian continued and had to pause when his voice was broken up by a squeal and a new wave of sadness washing over him, “The Qui- ...rinian was supposed to- to be a com- commemoration,” he tried to supply, “Some tribute _that_ turned out-” 

A new pair of arms interrupted him, causing his breath to catch when they wrapped around him in a tight, fierce embrace. Rapunzel could tell how his body stiffened before Varian began to hiccup and crumble and shake like a leaf in her hold. Nothing more needed to be said then and she pulled the boy a little closer, away from the lifeless weight draped over him. Rapunzel didn’t know how long they stayed like this before Varian’s fists unclenched from his father, _finally_ , to instead dig into her shoulders for purchase. 

The motion had been slow and hesitant, despite all the force he still had in his grasp. 

She could tell then how desperate Varian was and how hard that step had probably been on him. She could very well imagine how scared he’d been, that if he were to let go, his father would slip away from him forever. 

But Quirin was already gone. 

Blinking her eyes at the ceiling, the well of her own tears would not let up. Useless tears. Tears that no longer could bring anyone back from the dead. When she blinked them away with a shake of her head, her eyes caught on a piece of paper that lay forgotten in the remains of the golden prison. 

Her shoulders tensed suddenly, and so did her grip on Varian, which did not go unnoticed by the boy. 

“Rapunzel?” he asked, his hold on her loosening. She did not respond at first. Unsure how. Slowly, cautiously, she pulled away from Varian, scared of how he was going to take it, so she made sure her hands would firmly stay on his shoulders. Rapunzel was just giving him (them) space, she wasn’t going to go away, she wasn’t going to leave him. 

Instead, she squeezed his shoulders, slowly easing his attention into the direction of the note she’d found. 

She could tell the instant he’d seen it too, but he was frozen in place. Rapunzel shifted and still, Varian did not move, so she took it upon herself to pick the letter up for him. She made a point not to look, to hand it over straight to him. The message left was not meant for her to see. She watched as Varian’s posture went slack and his eyes, which had been so focused on the single page moved up to meet hers. A silent fear lingered in them. She’d waited for a moment longer, whether he’d lift his arms to reach out, but when he didn’t, Rapunzel chose to forego her earlier decision and took a look at the letter for him.

She told herself that she’d do it to check whether the message would be good to share now or leave Varian even more devastated than he already was. 

And as she scanned over the lines, she really did not know which of both would happen. 

At the unsure curl of her lips, Varian eventually perked and Rapunzel handed the letter out to him without further prompting. 

He took the paper hesitantly, holding Rapunzel’s gaze for a moment longer before glancing down to read what had been left for him to find. Rapunzel watched the expression of on his face contort with unnatural real-ness. She heard the crinkle as his bare fingers tore into the paper, straining it to the point she was afraid he might tear it to shreds right then and there. 

Rapunzel was about to intercept when Varian’s voice reached her first. 

“He doesn’t know what I’ve done.” His voice was ominous, dark... There was a sense of danger laden with so much self-hate that Rapunzel panicked, reaching out for him when his face scrunched up, fresh tears beading at his eyes and he continued, with a broken squeak, “He never told me,” he cried out, his voice cracking all over and Rapunzel’s expression softened. Another tight pull on the paper and he slapped it to his face to wipe away the tears, “I had to find out like this.” 

“Hey… hey,” Rapunzel shifted closer again and pulled him into another side-hug, “Don’t.” She gently tried to pry the letter away from him, knowing that if something were to happen to it, he’d only regret it later on. 

Right now, Rapunzel really wished Eugene were here. He’d know what to do. Rapunzel still had her parents, both of them, each loving in their own way. He’d also know what to tell Varian about leaving his criminal past behind. Rapunzel as it was felt ill-equipped to deal with this situation, but it wouldn’t stop her from trying when she knew it was needed. 

“Will you come to Corona with me?” she supplied calmly, rubbing Varian’s back as he was coming undone all over again. It wouldn’t be good for him to stay here, she didn’t want to let him. But she also knew that Varian would need space… and a lot more time to deal with the current situation, so she calmy supplied a “Later.” for him. Later, for whenever he’d feel ready to. 

Varian wiped a sleeve over his eyes and seemed to honestly consider Rapunzel’s offer. She felt his hair brushing against her cheek when he turned to look back upon Quirin’s still form and felt her own heart shatter for the boy over again. 

“I don’t want to leave him here.” Yes, Rapunzel should probably have seen that coming. “Not… not like this.” Varian further added and Rapunzel nodded: “Of course.” 

They fell back into a lull of silence. Rapunzel was glad that Varian, for the time being, was no longer crying. By the looks of it, he seemed to be deep in thought, most likely mulling over the things he had just learned from the letter. 

She found her own gaze drifting back towards Quirin who without the support of his son now lay gracelessly in the pool of orange. With a sigh, Rapunzel gave Varian a soft squeeze before she removed herself from him to shift over to the man, trying to turn him around, so he could lay on his back. Realizing what she was about to do, Varian moved to help without prompting. 

When they were done, Rapunzel felt slightly better, the new position looking a lot more comfortable. To someone who didn’t know better, Quirin would appear to be sleeping soundly. Rapunzel didn’t miss the way Varian’s hand kept lingering on the man’s still chest, as if willing a heartbeat back and she placed her own hand over his, squeezing it. 

“We’ll find a carriage,” she started, her own voice low and cautious, “we’ll take him to Corona. And we’ll give him a funeral worthy of a king.” 

Varian looked up at her, biting his lips. There was a fondness in his eyes that he did not know how to carry into words. 

“Thank you,” he breathed eventually, his gaze shifted down onto the man before snapping back up to Rapunzel, “Actually,” he said, hesitant for a second as if afraid he was being too bold, “Can he... Can he be with Mom?” 

Right…

Not trusting her own voice at that moment, Rapunzel gave his hand another squeeze and nodded. “We should go see her.” 

It wasn’t necessarily the better option, but Rapunzel figured it was a good excuse to remove Varian from the situation for now. Give him a breath of fresh air. Heavens knew he needed a break right now. Any kind. 

It had already begun to dusk when they left Varian’s estate and darkened when they’d reached their destination with slow unsteady steps. Even the graveyard had been ravaged by the black rocks and the princess felt a shiver run down her back. Old-Corona had truly taken the brunt of it all. Fixing the place would be an important task to tend to - but keeping Varian away from it until he had a chance to heal even more so. 

Varian led her to a small hillside, with a tree towering over a lone grave that had been decorated with various smaller trinkets. Rocks had broken out even here, though the damage was thankfully small and did not disrupt the lingering peace. Rapunzel wrapped her arm around the alchemist and pulled him a little closer. 

“It’s a beautiful spot,” she said, all things considered. She could feel Varian lean his weight into her and for the first time, return her hug. 

“Hey, Mama,” he said quietly, “Please tell Dad I’ll be in good hands.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to give shoutouts for @Logicallydreaming since it was the conversation with her that kicked this off into being and @vaguenotion as I took inspiration for the gravesite from "The Before and After". Please go and take a look at their respective works, you won’t regret it :D  
> On tumblr: https://levy120.tumblr.com/post/615021278974345216/


End file.
